Game Shippers
is the 17th episode in Season 2 of Game Shakers. It premiered on September 9, 2017 to an audience of 1.10 million viewers. Overview At Game Shakers, Hudson is screaming at Trip to play the game. Babe and Kenzie are watching an iCarly marathon. Hudson sits on Trip's lap. One hour has passed and Dub arrives and is mad at Trip and tells him to go to his concert. Dub then watches it too. Another hour has passed. Bunny and Ruthless arrive and also watch it too. Dub's concert has been cancelled and it's now 6 AM and the guys are asleep. They wake up and Babe and Kenzie begin an argument on who Freddie loves, Carly or Sam. Trip says just go ask Nathan Kress who's in New York. They plan on doing it. Babe and Kenzie are just professionally at the hotel. They see that someone is allowed to go to Gary Wolf's room but they're not allowed to go to Nathan Kress's room. A guy calls security and Nathan opens the door out without them knowing. The guys then throw a party with a bunch of girls to sing the iCarly theme song. Babe and Kenzie arrive and they tell them about how they didn't meet Nathan Kress. Dub says he can do it to meet Nathan Kress. Dub, Bunny, Ruthless and the girls go but don't do it. Trip says Dub can hire a makeup artist to make Hudson look like Nathan Kress. Trip puts Babe and Kenzie in suitcases so they can't be caught. A guy sits on the suitcase Kenzie is in. The lady accepts in the hotel and he's in room 8D. Trip escorts Hudson to the elevator and Trip tells the guy to stop sitting on the suitcases. They reach the room and they let Babe and Kenzie out the suitcases. Hudson is in the room eating pizza. Dub says he's going to the hotel room and Nathan arrives and calls the security. He hangs up. Nathan is about to say who he loves until Dub arrives. Security arrives and kicks the gang out. Cast Main Cast *Madisyn Shipman as Kenzie Bell *Cree Cicchino as Babe Carano *Thomas Kuc as Hudson Gimble *Benjamin Flores, Jr. as Triple G *Kel Mitchell as Double G Recurring Cast *Bubba Ganter as Bunny *Sheldon Bailey as Ruthless Guest Cast *Nathan Kress as himself *David Abed as Keet *Roseney Carrero as Dancing Valley Girl #3 *Natalie Ceballos as Colleen *Sean James as Large Man Memorable Quotes TBA. Trivia *Nathan Kress made a cameo in the episode. *Nathan also directs the episode. *The answer of who Freddie had feelings for was never revealed. *This Is the first time that 2 Nickelodeon alumni stars from two different Dan Schneider shows have appeared together. Kel from Kenan & Kel and Nathan Kress from iCarly as well as Dan's current Nick stars appearing along as well, making this a 3 way Dan Schneider cross appearance. *When Kenzie pokes her head out of the suitcase while Triple G is sneaking her and Babe into the hotel, it's a similar scene in iCarly where Sam is in a suitcase trying to sneak across the border in the iCarly episode "iToe Fatcakes". Ironically, this episode is an iCarly crossover and they probably mocked the same scene in that particular iCarly scene with this Game Shakers scene. *This episode aired as part of the iCarly's 10th anniversary celebration. *When Babe said "Leave it all to me", it was a reference to iCarly's theme song, "Leave it all to me". *Babe shipped Creddie (Carly and Freddie) while Kenzie shipped Seddie (Sam and Freddie), hinting that each was supporting the main and supporting protagonists respectively which is ironic since Babe, the main protagonist of Game Shakers voted Carly, the main protagonist of iCarly while Kenzie, the deuteragonist voted Sam, iCarly's deuteragonist. *Dub says that iCarly was like Kenan & Kel, but not as funny. Dub is portrayed by Kel Mitchell, who was the co-star of Kenan & Kel. *Nathan states "I do know what the goat did". This is a reference to the iCarly episode, "iGot a Hot Room", in which Carly mentions that on her last birthday there was an incident at a petting zoo involving a goat, which wasn't revealed. *The hotel room that Nathan Kress is staying in is room 8-D, which is a reference to iCarly, in which the apartment that his character, Freddie, just like his apartment 8-D. **The 8-D sign also has a very similar design to the one in the show. *Hudson mentions the show "Night Rider". *This is the lowest viewed episode of Season 2. *At the beginning, everyone was watching a iCarly marathon. In real life, before this episode aired, there was a week-long iCarly marathon on TeenNick. **The TeenNick logo is seen on the TV they are watching on. *The exterior of the Four Stevens is actually the Plaza Hotel in New York City, with a digitally added sign. *The Four Stevens is also based off a real-life New York City hotel called the Four Seasons. *The name Gary Wolf is a reference to the iCarly episode "iStage an Intervention," in which there is a student by that name that goes to Ridgeway. Video Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episode Guide Category:2017